Fairytale come true
by Tiffany.jds
Summary: Tory loves Josh..and Josh loves her but how much more time will he have left with her?
1. This is me

**Hey you guys I was just wondering if you would please read my story** **it has pretty much nothing to do with Twilight but besides the fact that I wondered if Edward never showed up and neither did victoria anything like that but Jacob and Bella became a little more than friends..like my story...see what happens...tell me if you like review please**

**-Tiffany

* * *

**

"Ahh how many times do I have to tell you?" said Tory

"I don't know I'm sorry don't be so stubborn about it gosh." said Josh.

"Oh no you didn't just say that to me. You keep on saying Tory are you sure, Tory you don't need to keep dating me I am bad for you!!!" screamed Tory.

"Well you need to know that I am bad for you I just make you cry and it tears me apart to know that I am hurting you, I know I 'm not hurting you physically but still. I don't want you going through tears for me especially if I am the one that caused it." Said Josh. And the story Of Tory Mason goes on, have you had that feeling when you love a guy to death but you don't want to lose him even though sometimes he is a little immature? But Tory and Josh's relationship is going down the tubes because he doesn't know how to stop being so immature. He always acts up around his friends sure he loves Tory and he would kiss her and hold her hand in front of his friends but you know he just shows off too much. "Guys are so immature," thought Tory.

At school Josh would act like he was breaking up with her but he knows that Tory knows that its just a joke and it pisses her off that he does it. Tory cries because even though it is a joke it hurts her because one day she might actually take it seriously. "He needs to stop" Zoey said.

" He does need to stop because one of these days when he really does want to break up with me I'll be used to him saying its over and I will take it as a joke." Said Tory.

"Guys these days are just so…." Said Zoey

"So hot!!" Kristin interrupted.

"Yeah but no, there just so immature" said Tory interrupting both of them.

"Wow Tory I didn't know you were the kind to interrupt," said Zoey rudely.

"Anyways, I will talk to Josh tomorrow and see what's up with him now," said Tory. "See you guys later talk to you tomorrow bye!" The next day Tory went to school and she sat by Josh, just like every morning. "So Josh what's up with you," Tory asked casually.

"Nothing Tory," Josh said sleepily

"Oh ok then, I just wanted to apologize for what happened between you and me at the house yesterday," said Tory.

"Its okay I shouldn't have said what I did and done what I did." said Josh. "I am really sorry Tory, it won't happen again I promise." he said. After that they didn't talk until lunch that day. Tory felt guilty for yelling at Josh, and Josh felt guilty for hurting Tory. At lunch Josh turned to talk to his friend Clayton, Tory just picked at her food. "What's wrong my love?" said Josh to Tory.

"Nothing" she replied quickly.

"Really is that why you're not eating your lunch?" he asked more determined to find out what was wrong.

"Yes that's exactly why" she replied with a bit of an attitude.

"Well is there anything I can do?" he asked very politely.

"No there isn't" Tory replied getting up and dumping her tray to get her next class.

"Whoa hold on there Tory what's wrong are you mad at me again?" He asked a bit shocked by her anger.

"No Josh I'm not. I am just sad, have you noticed that are relationship is going down the tubes because of what you do?" she asked.

"Tory you make it sound like I am selling drugs." He said in a whisper.

"Well it's just as bad." She said angrier.

" No it's not Tory and you know that" he said, now a bit insulted.

"Okay it's not but it's still bad," she said.

"Yeah but I promised you it won't happen again Tory" he said a little bit more calm.

"Yeah but what if it does happen by mistake, then what?" she asked.

"It won't I promise" he said much calmer now.

"You pinkie swear?" she asked much more happier.

"I pinkie swear." He said satisfied that he made progress with her. "Is it okay if I walk you to your next class?" he asked politely.

"I would love it," she said as he took her hand and walked down the hall to her next class with her.

Later on that Day 

"So how did it go?" asked Zoey anxiously over the phone.

"I actually made some progress," said Tory.

"Great! So when do you want me to pick you and Josh up to go to the mall with Andrew and Me?"

"Whenever is fine I am sitting here waiting for Josh to get out of the bathroom." Said Tory.

"Hmm well I will be over there in a jiff see you in a little bit. Bye-bye!" said Zoey quickly.

Bye Zoë!" said Tory and hung up the phone. "JOSH!!! Are you almost done in there Zoey will be here with Andrew in a second hurry up!" Shouted Tory.

"I'm coming I'm coming. Brian just called and said he and Alyssa would meet us up there." Said Josh. "By the way you never gave me my Birthday present" said Josh.

"Here" said Tory as she stretched to reach his lips to kiss him. "There happy late Birthday!"

"Wow thanks. I will always cherish that birthday present." He said with sarcasm

"Sorry it's the best I can do and you my dearly beloved boyfriend have a lot more of those coming to you that can't make up for your 17th birthday."

"Phew, I was about to burst out crying because I thought that would be my only one." Again he said with sarcasm.

"Take it or leave it buddy," Tory said grinning.

"Fine I'll take it, just wait till your birthday," he said with enthusiasm.

_Beep!!_

"Hurry up!!!" screamed Zoey from her car.

"Okay we're coming" Tory screamed back. "Lets go Josh!"

"Coming, coming." He said impatiently. They ran out to the car and got into the back and drove to the mall. "Okay where to first?" Tory asked.

"Remember Tory we have to go meet Alyssa and Brian at Hot Topic." Said Josh.

"Fine, We'll meet back up here after an hour. We'll see you then," said Tory.

"Okay Tory lets go." Said Josh.

"So where are we going again?" asked Tory.

"We are going to the skating Rink." Replied Josh with a big grin on his face.

"Oh my gosh! You know I haven't skated since I was 11years old." Tory replied excitedly.

"I know that's why I'm taking you. I want to make up for what happened yesterday. I feel really guilty about it and that's why I haven't been talking to you in school because I am afraid I was going to spill the beans. But now that I have you here I will tell you our plans for tonight…

"Whoa hold on your saying for tonight?" Tory interrupted. "Remember we have Zoey and Andrew to deal with. Also what about poor Alyssa and Brian?"

"Oh them Alyssa and Brian were never coming and Zoey and Andrew knew about it the whole time." Said Josh with another grin. "So after we get done skating were going out to eat but not just anywhere we're going out to eat on a sailboat!" He said excitedly waiting for her reaction.

"Josh, you know better than to spoil me like this. That is so sweet of you I can't believe you would do this for me. (Hugging Josh) I love you so much!" said Tory. One question is this an early Valentines Present because I am going away one day before Valentines Day to go see my dad in Colorado?" She asked.

"Yes and just wait that isn't all of your Valentines Present…" he said with a HUGE grin on his face."

"Ughh no fair no more surprises after the one your fixing to tell me." Said Tory hoping that he would tell her what the other surprise is.

"No way I am telling you now not until dinner." He said looking satisfied.

"Fine. Come on let's get to that skating ring." Tory shouted pulling him towards the exit of the mall. They drove to the skating ring with the music turned up as loud as his red mustang would go and Tory was singing to all the songs.

"We're here!" said Josh. "Tory come on we're here." He said again. She looked up blankly at him like she had no idea what he was talking about. He got to her side of the car and helped her out.

"That's more like it." She said blushing a bit. They walked into the skating ring and they got their skates on and skated for almost 2hours when Josh decided it was time to go to dinner. He took Tory's hand and walked her out to the car. "Lets talk this time, no music involved." He said looking into her eyes seeing if she wanted to talk or sing, again.

"Okay then lets talk," she said as he opened her door and she climbed in the car. "So what do you want to talk about?" she asked hoping he had a subject because she didn't.

"Okay then how about us?" he asked politely.

"Sure what about us?" she answered just as polite.

"Uh I was wondering where our relationship is going?" he asked trying not to offend her.

"Well, wherever we want it to." She said a bit confused.

"Like down the road is our relationship actually going anywhere?" he asked again.

"Yes of course it is." She replied now getting where he was taking this subject.

"Okay that's all I needed to know." He replied with satisfaction. Knowing that his and Tory's relationship was going somewhere was all he needed to know. As he pulled into where they were getting on this beautiful sailboat he took hold of Tory's hand and told her that he loved her and then kissed her hand.

"I love you too." She replied. Thank you for this wonderful night your giving me.

"But Tory baby the night has only begun." He said with a smile. They climbed aboard the sailboat with Josh helping Tory the whole way. "Thanks." She said as she smiled shyly at him. She had no clue why but she was a bit shy. She wondered to herself why am I shy around him I have known him since I was 11years old. Why is this any different? I've been dating Josh for what? 6 years and all of a sudden I am shy. What is up with that? Josh seemed to notice that little shy smile and he also wondered but aloud.

" Why are you shy?" he asked.

" I have no clue what so ever it just came over me I'm sorry." Tory replied a bit embarrassed.

"It's okay, it's kind of cute." He said, blushing; now he was the shy one.

" Really thanks. Your not so bad when your shy either Mr. Blushing over there." She laughed. He blushed again.

"Ha thanks, so what do you say we get our dinner." He said

"Sounds great! Lets go." As she walked close behind him.


	2. Dinner for two

Dinner for Two 

They sat down at the table on the deck. And two tall thin men came around from the back. "Hello, my name is Christian and I will be your server." Said the young man with curly blond hair. A thicker man beside him named Seth is the captain and will be sailing the boat. And Christian gave them a menu and served them their drinks and dinner. Tory and Josh danced after they ate their dinner they danced in the moonlight Tory tripped over her own feet but Josh's expertise dancing made up for that, catching her every time she fell and bringing her back to her feet. It was like a fairytale come true.

"So what was that surprise you promised me?" asked Tory interrupting Josh's humming to the song.

"Oh that! Do you really want to know it's not that big of a deal" Said Josh modestly.

"Yes I want to know the big surprise or little surprise either way I want to know" Tory explained.

"Fine, you know how you said your going to Colorado right?" he asked.

"Yes." She said with wonder in her voice.

"Well you know I am going to miss you very much right?" he asked

"Well yeah" she said a bit embarrassed even though nobody was around to hear.

"Since I love you so much I bought a plane ticket so I could go with you to Colorado to be with you and so I will get to spend Valentines Day with you. Even though we might be on a plane at the time as long as I am with you, I am happy." He said waiting for her reaction yet again. She turned around to look away. He turned her back around to see tears streaming down her face. "What's wrong Tory did I say something wrong?" he asked a bit confused.

"No, no" she replied. "It's just that you would actually do that just to be with me?"

"Any day… Tory I told you I love you to death I would do anything for you." he replied.

"I can't believe you would do this just for me." She said

"Believe it. Because it's real." He said smiling at Tory. The night is perfect and just spending it with Josh makes it even better. Tory doesn't want this night to be over but every day has to end eventually.

"Goodbye Josh. Thanks for the night. I really appreciate it," she said waving at him.

"I love you Tory!" he shouted.

"I love you too Josh." She said smiling. Then she turned around to walk inside. Uh-oh CRAP… the door it's locked and mom has the late shift. I don't have my keys or my cell. Tory ran up to the window of Josh's Mustang. "Hey I need somewhere to sleep I kind of locked myself out mom's working late shift. Do you mind?" she asked embarrassed at this coincidence.

"No not at all, jump in." He said smiling at her mistake. They drove all the way across town and when Josh looked over at Tory she was asleep. He didn't bother to wake her he just snuck to the other side of the car being as sneaky as possible and grabbed her and carried her into the house like a child. He put her down gently and she opened her eyes.

"Where am I?" she mumbled.

"Your at my house. Remember?" he asked.

"Oh did you carry me inside or something?" she asked puzzled.

He replied, "Yes, here put these on you'll be more comfortable." As he threw a big t-shirt and some pajama pants at her.

"Big, but okay that'll work." She laughed.

"It's the best I could I do on short notice. You know you need to get some sleep." He said looking at her seriously now.

"Oh do I? Well, if I need to get some sleep so do you." She said mocking him.

"Fine." He said lying down beside her. She put her head on his shoulder quickly drifting off into a dreamless sleep. RING, RING!! Josh's alarm clock going off. He quickly turned it off hoping it didn't wake Tory for he wanted to do that himself, and it didn't wake her. "Tory; love, wake up its time to wake up." He whispered sweetly in her ear.

"Five more minutes. Please…" she said in a low voice.

"No Tory, wake up. Or I'll wake you up myself." He said determine in his voice.

"Fine." She said sitting up and looking around. "Oh I forgot I was here…sorry for the complaining" she said embarrassed.

"It's okay." He said kissing her on her cheek. "Good morning." He said with a smile.

"And Good Morning to you." She said stifling a yawn. "So why did you wake me up so early if it's only Saturday?" Tory asked.

"We have to go meet up with Bethany, Zoey, Andrew, Alyssa, and Brian. We made plans with them remember?" he asked.

"Oh yeah I remember. But we're not going to ditch them this time are we?" Tory asked with wonder.

"No of course not." He said smiling.


	3. A bad time

A bad time 

"Hey!" shouted Zoey at Tory from across the parking lot. "So how did your night go?" she asked grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah Zoeë thanks for the heads up." Tory said.

"Ha your welcome." Said Zoey.

"So come on lets go." Said Tory pulling everyone into TGI Fridays. As soon they sat at their table they picked off the menus and got there food served to them. They ate with everyone talking on and on. They paid the bill and as they were walking to the door this big man came in the door. He was wearing a black ski mask and held a gun in his hand. He walked right in front of Tory and everyone with her and looked at them and told them to put their hands up and to empty their pockets.

They did as they were told; at this point Tory and the girls were hyperventilating. Josh being well, Josh tried to move and the gun quickly moved about 7 feet away. The guy was about to pull the trigger when Tory saw what was happening. It was all kind of a blur the gun was fired Tory screamed and jumped out in front of Josh protecting him and then she fell to the ground.

"No!!" screamed Josh falling to the ground in tears. Tory had taken a gunshot in the chest for Josh. "Tory!! How could you?" he asked still in tears, yelling at the people to call the cops. The guy was already gone as soon as he shot the gun.

"I love you Josh. Live a happy life without me please that's what I want for you." She said as she smiled weakly at Josh.

"No, Tory why did you jump in front of me? Tory listen do you hear me?"

"I love you Josh." She said her voice fading. And her hand dropped on the ground as Josh knelt there over Tory crying.

"Why! He screamed to the heavens. "Why her, why now?" he screamed through his tears. She was gone and she was gone forever there was no way she could come back no way he could tell her how he felt for her. She knew he loved her but he loved her more than anything in the world.

"No!" the girls screamed in the background. Their best friend had just died and they we're so scared the man would come back and do more damage to their lives. Andrew came to Josh and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I am so sorry dude." Andrew didn't't know Tory that well but he was still fighting back the tears.

"It's just that I loved her so much." He said.

"I know dude, I know," said Andrew.


	4. The funeral

The Funeral 

Tory's mom was crying her eyes out at the funeral and so was Tory's dad, which had flown in when he heard the news.

"People crying isn't what Tory would have wanted at her funeral." Said Alyssa, although she was in tears herself. Most everyone was crying at Tory's funeral. Josh was miserable.

"I didn't even get a chance to tell her I loved her." He whispered to himself. "She wants me to live a happy life without her? Is that even possible?" he asked himself.

"Yes it is." Said a voice that sounded a lot like Tory. He looked around and saw no one. "Silly. I'm in your head. I won't be staying for long though." Said the voice again. "I wouldn't want to cause any more trouble than I already have." The voice giggled.

"This isn't funny, Tory your dead." He thought to himself so nobody would think he was crazy or something.

" Oh I know, and honey I love you and miss you. But I will be waiting for you. Do me a favor and live a happy life. If you ever need someone to talk to I am always right here. Well not always but I must go and meet up with my grandfather I haven't ever met. I love you Josh don't ever forget me." The voice said fading off.

"Wait don't go!" said Josh loudly. "Oops." Josh muttered to himself now noticing he said that too loud. But nobody seemed surprised by this outburst. Everyone knew that Josh was a complete and total mess since Tory died. It was like there never was a happy Josh just a wrecked one. It was really sad. Josh bowed his head in silence and walked to her casket and said his last goodbyes. He took her favorite flower "Roses" and placed them on her casket and walked away silently in tears.

"Remember Josh, live a happy life I love you," the voice whispered


End file.
